


Renoncer et hésiter

by Bostaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bostaf/pseuds/Bostaf
Summary: Mustang est son colonel, son supérieur hiérarchique et par conséquent, rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre eux. Alors lorsque l'occasion se présente, Hawkeye est bien obligée de tourner la page et d'avancer. Série de vignettes. #1 : Se couper (Riza), #2 : Se cacher (Roy)
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	1. Se couper

Titre : Hésiter et renoncer

Chapitre : se couper

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'oeuvre et les personnages appartiennent à Arakawa

Timeline : avant le début du manga, j'imagine ? Se passe lorsque toute l'équipe est stationnée dans l'Est.

Avant d'y aller : alors oui, je suis censée écrire sur La Pièce Vide, pour espérer terminer cette fanfiction. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de place dans cette histoire pour de la romance (comment ça, c'est moi l'auteur et je pourrais faire de la place pour ça ?) et que je suis en manque de Roy / Riza. Alors fatalement, j'ai commencé à écrire des vignettes à côté et elles ont commencé à former une histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez =)

* * *

**Se couper**

Travailler avec Mustang est une torture permanente. Chaque seconde, chaque instant lui inflige une coupure, douleur minuscule mais bien présente. Une entaille à peine visible qui s'ajoute à la longue liste de ses blessures.

D'un commun accord, Mustang et elle ont décidé de ne rien dévoiler de leur passé à l'équipe. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il a un jour été l'élève de Berthold Hawkeye et Riza ne tient pas à se souvenir de ce moment où les bras de Roy se sont refermés autour d'elle tandis qu'elle pleurait la mort de son père. D'autant plus qu'il est son colonel et elle son lieutenant. Toute relation entre eux doit donc être formelle, officielle et dépassionnée pour ne pas laisser deviner qu'il y a eu entre eux bien plus que cela. Pas avant que Mustang n'atteigne son objectif.

Il se montre donc froid, cordial, se comporte avec elle comme si elle n'était qu'une simple subordonnée parmi les autres. Et à partir de ce moment-là, chaque seconde, chaque instant est un nouveau coup qu'il lui porte involontairement, parce que Riza donnerait tout pour un geste, un regard de sa part. N'importe quoi qui suggèrerait qu'elle compte à ses yeux. Et parce que Mustang est aussi doué à cacher ce qu'il pense réellement, ce n'importe quoi ne s'est jamais produit.

On pourrait croire qu'à force, Riza s'y est habituée mais non. Elle ressent chaque nouvelle blessure comme la première. Une douleur insignifiante, comme une coupure de papier, qui ne l'empêche pas de vivre mais se rappelle à elle constamment, suivie d'innombrables autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression d'être émoussée et engourdie face au monde extérieur. Un fantôme d'elle-même, sous le masque du soldat. Un souffle d'air et Riza Hawkeye pourrait disparaître.

Alors lorsque Franck apparaît et semble lui apporter le soleil dans son sourire, Riza ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'engouffrer dans ce nouvel afflux d'oxygène. Parce qu'après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle ne peut pas passer son temps à attendre en espérant que ces milliers de coupures ne viennent pas à bout d'elle avant.

**_A suivre..._ **

* * *

Toutes les reviews sont appréciées =)


	2. Se cacher

Titre : Hésiter et renoncer

Chapitre : Se cacher

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer : l'oeuvre et les personnages appartiennent à Arakawa

Timeline : avant le début du manga. Se passe lorsque toute l'équipe est stationnée dans l'Est.

Avant d'y aller : hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'espère que cette vignette vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si c'est le cas (ou pas, d'ailleurs).

* * *

**Se cacher**

Malgré ses réflexes affûtés, Roy a à peine le temps d'esquiver le crayon propulsé à pleine vitesse en direction de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Concentrez-vous, colonel."

Hawkeye est toujours penchée sur son rapport, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le reste des membres de l'équipe figé par l'action inattendue. C'est là tout le talent de son lieutenant : réussir à pétrifier d'angoisse une salle remplie d'hommes adultes sur-entrainés, tout en conservant son calme. Et Mustang jurerait que Hawkeye parvient à détecter l'instant même où ses pensées s'égarent. Effroyable.

Après que les battements de sont cœur reviennent à une fréquence normale, ce qu'il n'admettra jamais, Roy n'a pas d'autre choix que de se remettre au travail, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le reste de l'équipe ne sait pas que Mustang et Hawkeye se sont rencontrés bien avant Ishbal, car d'un commun accord, ceux-ci ont décidé de ne jamais en parler - qui sait jusqu'où leurs ennemis seront prêts à aller pour les atteindre ? Leurs coéquipiers ne savent pas que si Riza le connait sur le bout des doigts, l'inverse est également vrai. Roy sait interpréter les moindres variations de son masque d'impassibilité. Le pli sur son front qui traduit sa fatigue, la brève inspiration qui annonce chaque explosion et menace d'atroces souffrances, ou la lueur dans ses yeux qui trahit tout son amusement face à ses pitreries, même si Hawkeye ne l'admettra jamais.

Il sait que sous ses allures de lieutenant sévère, concentrée et efficace se cache la jeune fille qu'il a connue autrefois. Celle un peu timide, un peu maladroite et pas très sûre d'elle. Celle qui rougissait lorsqu'il lui parlait, préparait du thé en attendant l'arrivée de son père et riait à ses plaisanteries gauches. Une Riza à l'opposée de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui et qui ne refait surface que lorsque le soldat Hawkeye s'endort. Littéralement.

De temps en temps, lorsque les missions les conduisent à bivouaquer, à se serrer les uns contre les autres pour faire face aux nuits glaciales dans le désert, Roy ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer un bref instant, lorsque personne ne le voit, de chercher cette ancienne Riza sous les mèches blondes qui obscurcissent son visage, dans une tentative furtive de l'apercevoir et retenir une dernière fois ses souvenirs si chers à son cœur.

Il la connait si bien qu'il sait immédiatement que malgré son air impassible, quelque chose s'est produit. Et il a soudain peur que ce qu'il redoutait depuis des années ne se soit réalisé.

_**A suivre...** _

* * *

J'aimais beaucoup l'idée d'un Roy qui se cache pour épier Riza. Et vous ?


End file.
